Angel Down
by anoniblast25
Summary: Eres madre, y en este momento estás llorando por ver los girasoles cuando tu familia te encuentra reviviendo de entre las albinas y brillosas perlas que por lágrimas haces parecer. {ONE SHOT} Creado para Nación Miraculer por el 10 de Mayo. [Centric-Kubdel Family] -GANADOR2017.


Esto lo hice para un concurso que organizó la página de facebook _Nación Miraculer._ La verdad, es que no creo ganar ni nada (y no me molestaría porque creo que esta entrada tiene muchos fallos), pero quería entrar por lo menos a algo y además necesitaba escribir sobre la familia de mi personaje favorito (Alix), así que les dejo esto. Es como la tercera vez que intento hacer la narrativa en segunda persona.

No sé si se le puede considerar rateado en para mayores de trece o algo porque tiene angst y temas adultos implícitos además de personajes creados por mí (¿será FC u OC? ya ni tengo idea) porque necesitaba darle entidades a los padres de Alix; fuera de eso y del extraño título que puse sin pensar porque no tenía otro, espero sea del agrado. Gracias por pasarse a leer.

Por si las dudas, pues sí, podría tener relación con mi AU, Dolce Vita.

* * *

 **Angel Down**

Cierras el zaguán de la casona entretanto tu ceño aparece fruncido, todavía con la lluvia y sus brunas nubes llenas de relámpagos como el único sonido además de los tacones resonando en el pasillo por el cual caminas. Mueves las hojas de las plantas en las macetas decorativas de las rejas con la brusca brisa que creas en tu acelerado paso. Observas al hombre enseguida tuyo que cierra el costoso paraguas con el que te cubría las gotas de agua que bien podrían haberte humedecido los lujosos ropajes hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás en que saliste corriendo de la parte trasera del _Rolls Royce_ , inclinándose pronto frente a ti para despedirse y hacer sus labores como el mayordomo de confianza que es, dedicarte una mirada llena de pena y desgracia reflejada en sus tristes ojos, un asentimiento con el que tú suspiras hasta que lo ves alejarse, y así tú te diriges al salón de la inmensa casona. Sin consciencia alguna te tocas la cara en un acto de preocupación combinado con la histeria y la agonía dentro de ti, que te hace tener una obstrucción en el pecho que apenas y te deja respirar; la boca del estómago revuelto en escarnio y desasosiego, provocándote náuseas puras, pensando lo peor de la situación en que ahora mismo te encuentras estancada, y que probablemente es lo peor que has escuchado en toda tu vida o, al menos, por el momento.

Eres _Monique Antoinette Fridoche d'Kubdel,_ y en ésta ocasión entras en un pánico que ninguna madre como tú podría soportar o merecer, pues se trata de un abismo oscuro en el que una madre siente que pierde todo el sentido de su vida, y que en ella se abre un hueco que vacía cuando se acuerda de las caras de sus hijos. Los tuyos propios, esos que aunque peleen y griten por los pasillos de tu genuino hogar en la que ahora no se escucha ni el más mínimo ruido, se hunde en un ambiente murtuorio, profundo, casi doloroso.

Así se siente. Así _te_ sientes.

Lees el mensaje en tu teléfono por quinta vez en ese entonces ya que es algo que no pasa todos los días. Memorizas las noticias de la televisora al igual que en la estación de radio que escuchaste de camino a casa, y allí es cuando vuelves a entrar en pánico. Aún frente a la cálida chimenea, el frío de la tormenta es horrible en la más atroz noche de verano que vives en carne y hueso, el Río Sena ha de ser un total caos comparado con las solitarias calles de París en la que caen los truenos sin piedad por parte de Dios. Dejas que tus manos bajen hasta tu regazo, teniendo la taza de porcelana que tus hijos te regalaron el año pasado por tu cumpleaños, esa que adoras de tocar y mirar sus pequeños detalles. Sí, aquellos maravillosos hijos que en este momento están afuera en aquel ambiente tan lúgubre digno de ser un martirio que te sacude el corazón para estrujarlo a su antojo; tu esposo está con ellos, y es un alivio has de pensar, pero en realidad no te calma del todo puesto a que al fin y al cabo te parece peor el recuerdo del último mensaje que sigues releyendo, aquel que tu hija menor, la bonita Alix Kubdel, te ha enviado.

Un accidente automovilístico es lo que no pasa todos los días.

Sigues estando de pie ante el fuego que puedes ver como la puerta al infierno, el lugar al cual te gustaría entrar en caso de que tus esperanzas colisionen en un tornado de emociones y te encuentres llorando en la esquina del salón al oír las palabras del mayordomo mencionadas como un _«siguen sin llegar, Señora»._ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Quizá algunas horas en que supusiste erróneamente que tu familia estaría junta en el comedor cuando llegases de una importante reunión, hablando sobre los tópicos sin relevancia que de igual forma los mantenían unidos. Los amas, y sientes que en cualquier momento tu alma se romperá o desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra si no recibes noticias con rapidez. Necesitas saber qué ocurre, el porqué han de tardar tanto, el porqué siguen sin aparecer frente a las rejas de la casona. Ellos te dijeron que todo estaba bien: ¿por qué no lo parece? ¿Por qué sigues allí plasmada ante la ventana, viendo a las gotas deslizarse sobre el vidrio?

La radio en la mesa de noche te toca una de las baladas que más te gustan, y de nuevo desde un principio sin percatarte de tus propias acciones, comienzas a caminar con impaciencia en el cuerpo, con el cansancio y las ganas de llorar incrementándose. Duele, como si sostuvieras vidrios rotos entre los rígidos dedos, duele.

Allí es. Sí, allí es cuando escuchas otra vez la puerta del zaguán dar un estrépito con los gritos de la servidumbre y las voces que reconoces en cuanto sales del salón en un apuro que te cuesta pequeños tropiezos.

Eres _Monique Antoinette Fridoche d'Kubdel_ , y en estos momentos la tristeza en tu corazón al igual que la opresión en tu apretujado pecho se ha disuelto, pues con sangre en la piel y mugre en las ropas, heridas en los rostros con dolores y quejidos que te hacen liberar las retenidas lágrimas, importándote poco si pueden escucharte gimotear y sonar la nariz en un desliz que expresa tus más impotentes emociones, agradeces a Dios. Agradeces a cualquiera que te escuche y que sea testigo del agonizante suplicio en el que ya estabas viviendo con inquietud. Agradeces poder encontrarte una vez más con tu agraciada familia. Agradeces a la vida y al bienestar. Agradeces que el destino y el universo te den otra oportunidad.

—¡Mamá! —escuchas a tu pequeña, a tu _bebé_ de bulliciosos cabellos magentas, a la bonita Alix. Esos orbes celestes que tanto te encantan se dirigen hacia ti en un asombro que irradia felicidad. Felicidad de poder verte, felicidad de estar _viva_.

Tan pronto como te acercas al pequeño monto de personas y te posas frente a las tres paradas ante la entrada, los abrazas; en tus oídos surca la melodía de la radio sin haber apagado, y tu mente por fin se halla en una paz completa con la que besas a tu esposo, con la que besas a tus hijos en las mejillas para mantener aquella unión en donde lloran por otro día de prosperidad.

—¡No vuelvan a asustarme así! —les dices, tomando a tu hija menor por las mejillas para plantarle besos en el puente de la nariz y la frente. La exasperación te come viva, y la bonita asiente aún con lágrimas escurriéndole por el semblante— ¡No lo hagan! —repites, acunándola entre tus brazos para que tu esposo las rodee al igual que el mayor de tus hijos.

Eres Antoinette d'Kubdel, la madre de la maravillosa Alix Kubdel y el agraciado Jalil Kubdel, la esposa de Vincent Gustav Kubdel, y en estos momentos estás llorando de felicidad mientras tu familia te extiende flores de girasol que compraron de camino a la casona, siendo la razón del porqué después aún con el feroz accidente en que se vieron atrapados, se tardaron en llegar para encontrarte reviviendo entre las perlas de lágrimas en que comenzabas a existir.


End file.
